Nuit
by Ichigano
Summary: Un campement en pleine mission, ça laisse du temps à la réflexion


_Et hop voilà la troisième ^^  
J'espère que vous l'pprécierez/ Elle l'intitule "Nuit" et est de..... Jean Jacques Goldman  
Quoi encore ?  
Ouais, je fais toujours les mêmes songfics, et j'assume ! XD  
Je vais essayer de varier avec les suivantes, mais je ne choisis pas mon inspiration, hein ?  
Bonne lecture, et surtout, mettez la musique en fond ! C'est un ordre !_

Tu n'as pas mis la musique en fond, allez, un pitit tour sur youtube, hop hop hop !

**Chapitre 13: Nuit**

_La nuit t'habille dans mes bras_  
_Pâles rumeurs et bruits de soie_

Shikamaru remue dans son sommeil et ouvre un oeil. Le camp de base établi pour la nuit est sombre, éclairé par un faible croissant de lune, à moitié obscurci par d'orageux nuages. Shikamaru distingue les formes de Ino et Kankurô enroulés dans leurs couvertures. Et, penchés sur lui, deux yeux verts le transpercent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiche debout à cette heure-ci ?"

Temari se dandine sur place, sans répondre. Shikamaru fit mine de l'ignorer et de se rendormir.

"Je peux dormir avec toi ?  
-Quoi ?  
-J'aime pas l'orage.  
-Tu parles d'une excuse !  
-S'il te plait."

Le jeune homme soupire pour la forme puis opine lentement de la tête.

_Conquérante immobile_  
_Reine du sang, des villes_  
_Je la supposais, la voilà_

"Surtout, ne laisse pas rentrer l'air froid. Galère... Si Gaara apprend ça, il va me tuer.  
-Merci Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sent un appel d'air glacé lui caresser l'échine, vite remplacé par une présence chaude et électrisante.

"Comment tu fais chez toi ? grommelle-t-il, les yeux à demi-fermés, tu demande à Kankurô de te prêter une marionnette ?  
-Non, j'ai un doudou."

Shikamaru ne répond rien, il ne se moque même pas. Il se dit juste que ça doit bien, vachement bien d'être un doudou.

"Tu penses à quoi ?"

Il n'estime pas nécessaire lui répondre qu'il ne pense qu'à sa peau tout près de lui. De toute façon elle en est certainement consciente. C'était ainsi depuis presque un an. Ils se voyaient de temps à autre, voir faisaient une mission de concert, Temari racontait sa vie, et rien de plus. Seulement, il y a deux mois, entre deux verres de bière, le Nara a lâché qu'il la considérait comme plus qu'une amie. Temari n'a pas rétorqué, se contentant de fixer le sol. Depuis lors, leur relation se fait plus sensuelle, plus intime. Mais ils ne sont pas ensemble, grands dieux, jamais ! Tout du moins c'est ce qu'affirme la kunoichi des sables. Shikamaru quant à lui s'interdit de penser quoi que ce soit, et encore moins à se lancer dans des suppositions.

_Tout n'est plus qu'ombre, rien ne ment_  
_Le temps demeure et meurt pourtant_

Ce serait peut-être plus simple de lui dire tout bêtement qu'il pense à elle, à son rire, ses mystères, qu'il la désire et qu'il souffre lorsqu'elle joue avec lui comme ça, l'attirant et le repoussant tour à tour. Mais Shikamaru se vante de ne pas être un garçon simple. Le fait qu'elle lui rie au nez sans le prendre au sérieux le menace de son ombre, et lui pèserait plus que toutes les provocations du monde. Alors il hausse les épaules et marmonne :

"Rien."

Puis il ajoute une petite pique acérée.

"J'essaie de dormir, moi."

Tu parles, comme s'il aurait pu ne serait-ce que s'assoupir avec sa belle si proche de lui ! Sa seule présence le maintient éveillé plus efficacement qu'une forte dose de caféine. C'est bien la seule chose qui peut l'empêcher de dormir à une heure du matin.

_Tombent les apparences_  
_Nos longs si longs silences_  
_Les amants se perdent en s'aimant_

Temari semble bouder, car elle reste silencieuse, ce qui n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Shikamaru ouvre un oeil. La ninja respire lentement, apparemment profondément endormie. Il lève une main hésitante et effleure une mèche de cheveux dorés lui caressant le front. La mine apaisée, elle a perdu son air de défi, accompagné de la moue moqueuse en permanence collée sur son visage. Elle est belle et triste dans son sommeil.

_Solitaire à un souffle de toi_  
_Si près tu m'échappes déjà_

Shikamaru soupire encore. Elle parait si lointaine, perdue dans son monde. Il donnerait tout pour savoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant s'il fait partie de ses rêves, comme elle monopolise les siens. Il se renfonce dans sa couverture et ferme les yeux, décidé à faire abstraction de la présence de la belle demoiselle dans son lit. C'est sans compter la demoiselle en question, qui geint lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre ébranle le ciel. Dans un geste réflexe, elle agrippe le tissu le plus proche et y cache son visage. En l'occurrence, c'est la chemise de Shikamaru.

_Mon intime étrangère_  
_Se trouver c'est se défaire_  
_A qui dit-on ces choses là ?_  
_Dors_

Shikamaru contemple Temari. La main crispée sur sa chemise, elle dort calmement, serrée contre lui. Il songe un instant à la réveiller, mais se rabroue tout de suite. Il ne va pas se priver du plaisir de la tenir contre lui toute la nuit. Un léger sourire naît sur les lèvres de la kunoichi lorsqu'il l'entoure de ses bras, et il se demande si elle dort réellement.

_As down lights up another day_  
_Visions I once had fade away_

Temari ne dort pas, pas vraiment. Elle flotte dans un rêve éveillé, se délectant de la chaleur de son Shikamaru. Non, ils ne sortent pas ensemble, et ils n'ont sûrement pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais il n'empêche que ce flemmard intelligent et macho lui appartient, sans aucune discussion possible. Que ce soit son air désabusé, ses bâillements interminables ou sa démarche nonchalante, Temari ne se voit pas le partager. Cela peut sembler de la jalousie ou de la possessivité, mais Temari appelle ce sentiment une amitié plus ou moins exclusive. Oh, elle ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des amis, ça il n'y a aucun problème. Mais ses amies sont plus surveillées, et Temari dort sur ses deux oreilles depuis qu'Ino lui a dit n'être pas intéressée par son coéquipier.  
Quelqu'un d'extérieur déduirait automatiquement de ce comportement que Temari est amoureuse de ce feignant sans se l'avouer. Ce quelqu'un peut avoir le raisonnement qui lui chante, mais s'il y a une chose dont Temari est certaine, c'est que le "plus qu'une amie" dont il parlait est réalité. Pour s'assurer du point de vue de Shikamaru, Temari s'est faite... chiante au possible. Elle l'a baladé des heures dans Suna sans aucun motif, lui a posé des lapins, a dragué ostensiblement des tas de garçons sous son nez et est même sortie avec plusieurs d'entre eux pour voir sa réaction. Mais après deux mois il est toujours là, sans rancune, et il l'héberge dans son lit à une heure du matin comme si c'était la chose qu'il attendait le plus au monde. Si c'est pas significatif ça.

_All of those words unspoken_  
_My wildest dreams off broken_  
_It wasn't supposed to be that way_

En fait, la seule chose qu'attend Temari, c'est que Shikamaru lui redises qu'il la voit comme plus qu'une amie, et sans alcool dans le sang cette fois. Mais de la part de ce macho, rien n'est moins certain. Quand il s'agit d'émotions, il est plus renfermé que Gaara, c'est peu dire. Mais Temari est patiente, pour certains sujets délicats. D'ailleurs, dans cette clairière sombre et orageuse, elle serait prête à attendre l'éternité.

_Should I leave, why should I stay ?_  
_Solitaire à un souffle de toi_

Finalement, ça ne devait être qu'une illusion. La jeune femme ne bouge pas et sa main s'est détendue. L'orage s'est éloigné, et gronde maintenant à l'est. Techniquement, il n'a plus de raison de s'occuper de Temari, et remarque à l'instant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu peur de l'orage avant. Ce n'est donc qu'un prétexte de plus pour venir lui tourner la tête.

_Leavin'behind me yesterday_  
_Et tu m'échappes déjà_

Malgré cette remarque tout à fait logique, Shikamaru ne propulse pas Temari hors de sa couverture dans le froid de la nuit. Elle fait ça depuis des semaines, mais malgré les coups bas, les trucs puérils et les machins vicieux qu'elle lui colle à la figure, il se sent bien incapable de lui en vouloir. Enfin si, sur le coup il lui en veut, et la maudit dans trente langues différentes. Mais il suffit qu'il la revoie et qu'elle lui sourit pour qu'il lui pardonne tout. C'est stupide, ne fait que l'encourager, mais c'est comme ça. Et s'il pouvait changer, il ne serait pas sûr qu'il le ferait.

_Am I free or forsaken_  
_Mon intime étrangère_

En plus, il a beau être là, dans le noir, avec la fille de ses rêves dans ses bras, mais il n'a rien envie de dire. Il n'est pas du genre à roucouler sur les innombrables qualités de l'être aimé comme certains. En plus, Temari entend tout, est au courant de tout, même lorsqu'elle dort, alors il vaut mieux se monter prudent. Si elle se réveille tout à coup alors qu'il s'épanche comme un bienheureux, il aura l'air fin. Alors il ne dit rien, ferme les yeux et profite de l'instant.

_Cheated or awakened_  
_Se trouver se défaire_

Tout pourrait être si simple s'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux aussi orgueilleux. Mais leur orgueil fait sans doute partie des choses qu'ils apprécient chez l'autre.  
Sans doute.

_Does it matter anyway ?_

Shikamaru la regarde, une dernière fois.  
Si proche et si distante.  
A quoi rêve-t-elle ?

_Voilou ^^  
Laissez un petit mot avec vos impressions, s'il vous plait._


End file.
